


The Most Fun You Can Have While Taking Your Clothes off

by Phantomsforever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College AU, Dubious Consent, Incest, Light D/s, M/M, Twincest, University AU, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomsforever/pseuds/Phantomsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this like over a year ago, but I want it on here. It's inspired by this very very very porny video here, http://richieangelmob.tumblr.com/post/36645215270/fucksleepfuck-omfg<br/>(I apologize for the title, I'm shit at them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Fun You Can Have While Taking Your Clothes off

Their room was small. Not small in a quaint little townhouse sort of way, but more of a decrepit hostel, or a closet, really. The bunk beds were pushed flush against one wall; two dressers stood side-by-side on the opposing wall, behind their desks. It was all a sort of plastic wood that was painted a ghastly colour of white and that no one in his right mind would actually pay money for. The floor space that was left to them was scarcely large enough to house a Chihuahua, much less two (almost) grown boys.

Jim surveyed the room with disgust. “I’m off to have a few choice words with the dean, care to join me?” he asked. “Not that you’d be of any help to me.”

“H—h—hey! That’s n—not fair! I—I—I’m helpful,” Richard stuttered, staring into his twin’s eyes for half a second before he turned away.

“Yes, so very, very, helpful, Rich,” Jim smirked as he walked, or rather stepped, to the door. “I’ll be back soon, don’t mess,” he gestured around the room, “our palace up.”

After watching his twin leave the room, Richard slowly sat down on the bottom bunk and buried his head in his pale hands. He’d never been away from home for any period amounting to longer than a summer camp, and now, faced with an entire term away from Mum, Rich was utterly overwhelmed. Jim’d only laugh at him when he returned. He’d say something overly intelligent and witty and Rich would be reduced to tears, but then again, what else was new?

Richard, resolving to make the best of his terrible new situation, swallowed back a sob and ran a hand under his eyes to wipe away the unshed tears. Nothing could be helped by his childish wet eyes. Besides, he was old enough now to deal with his problems in a more constructive way. Or at least that’s what he’d learned on the telly, even though it’d never worked for him. He’d tried, but the feeling of his hand wrapped around himself always sent waves of guilt through Richard’s body. This time was going to be different, though. He was at university, and he was going to…to do it. Even if it was only with himself (as if anyone would actually want to be with poor sniveling Rich).

He retrieved his laptop from under the bed, and opened the folder that he had buried beneath layers of encryption and passwords. He’d had a gift with computers, ever since Mum had bought him one a few years ago. On his most daring days, Rich would even hack into Jim’s identical computer and steal the older (only by a few minutes!) boy’s naughty videos.

Rich clicked on the first one in the folder, as it was his favorite, and watched for a short minute before he started to feel a familiar sensation. He loosened the button on his jeans and pulled down the zip, leaving himself much more comfortable. As the two men on screen began undressing each other, Richard followed suit. First with the rest of his jeans, sliding them off and onto the floor. His shirt followed a few seconds after the actors discarded their shirts, until he was left in only his pants, with the scratchy mattress below him. Rich hadn’t had the foresight to put sheets on the bed; there’d be no hiding himself beneath a thick comforter, but Jim wasn’t due back for at least another hour and he really shouldn’t be ashamed of his own body. He still was. After all, he wasn’t like Jim. His pale skin was riddled with scars, whereas Jim’s was perfectly without a blemish. His skin was pale and clammy, while Jim was graced with the ability to tan. Thinking about his brother brought him even more shame, this wasn’t right. Not in the slightest. Ashamed by his brotherly thoughts and his erection and the video, Richard blushed, but his hand didn’t leave his cock. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and stroked.

Long, languid strokes from the base of his cock to the tip, where he ran his fingers through the pre-come and smeared it along the length of himself. He watched the larger, dominant man, give the smaller, weak man’s cock a twist and he did the same to himself. He arched his back in response to his own hand, lifting his hips into his palm. Then, the man on the video took his hand off the smaller one’s cock and lifted his wet hand into his mouth. Richard had always ignored that part in the past, but this time, he followed suit. He slowly raised his hand to his lips and traced them with his fingers. He slathered come over his face, until he pushed a finger into his mouth slowly, quickly followed by a second. His tongue ran from the first joint of his fingers to the adjoining pads and then he was unable to hold back the sounds threatening to spill from his too full mouth. A small moan escaped from his lips, but he didn’t hear it. Rich was focusing on his taste, savoring each drop of his fluids, until his cock wouldn’t let him ignore it any longer. He was twitching and Rich could tell he wasn’t far from coming, when—

“Rich, they wou—what the fuck?” Jim blurted as he walked into the room and saw his half naked twin on the bed.

Richard didn’t recognise the sound for a few moments and he sighed softly before opening his eyes, and then quickly scrambling to cover himself and bite back a scream. “I—Jim—you—-what?” he stuttered. “C—c—-can you let me g—g—get dressed for—“

“Bloody hell, Rich, you’re huge,” Jim interrupted smugly. “Need any help with that monstrosity?”

“F—fuck, Jim! Tha—that’s—-that’s wrong!” Richard was appalled that Jim would even think of such a thing. “P—please just le—let me get s—some clothes on,” he begged.

“Not so fast,” Jim said, sitting down next to his sweating brother and placing a hand on the other’s knee. “I think it’s time that you finally came.”

“I—you—-you know about that?”

“Don’t be daft, of course I do. I am your brother, after all,” Jim said as his lip twitched up and his eyebrow followed. “Now, sit up and let me get behind you.”

“Jim—-I—-I’m not—not that—not yet.” Richard was aghast. He’d never done that with anyone, especially not a guy, and especially, especially not his own brother.

Jim’s face contorted into confusion for a moment and then he chuckled. “Not that. I’m just going to…help,” he said slyly.

Richard needed a few minutes to collect himself and decide, but Jim wasn’t going to give him that. Maybe a few seconds. He took a deep breath and heard Jim pulling his zip down and shimmying out of his jeans and pants. “Oh—okay. But—just—this once.”

“Your wish is my command, brother dearest, now, sit up.”

Rich did as he was told and Jim scrambled in behind him, pressing his bare legs to Rich’s thighs. Wait. “When’d you—Jim—I thought—we weren’t going to…” Rich’s voice trailed off as he felt Jim’s hardening cock pressing against his arse. “Jim— _please.” Not this, not now, ohmygod Jim._

“I said we weren’t going to have sex, I’m just going to get you off, yeah?” Jim held his shaking twin until the boy had calmed down a bit and his cock had started to become interested again. “See,” Jim said, “You’re liking it already. Now, just put your head back.” Richard rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. “There’s a good boy,” Jim whispered into his ear. “Close your eyes.” Rich did. “And focus on my hand.”

Jim’s hand was different from his own. Similar in size, but it possessed more power and expertise. Rich could feel the roughness of Jim’s finger pads catching on his delicate skin and he whimpered. He was so sensitive and all he wanted was to let go right then, but he wouldn’t. Even though he hated himself for it, Rich wanted to feel this close to his brother, and sharing this was as much as they’d ever share.

“Jim—I’m—I’m so close. _Please._ ” Rich didn’t know what he was begging for, only knew that Jim would give him what he needed.

Jim’s grip loosened and his hands were only lightly touching Rich’s purpling cock before the other boy was coming, spurting meaningless words against Jim’s neck and he came into the other boy’s hand. “Jim—,” he breathed, unable to say much else.

“Shh,” Jim soothed, stroking Rich’s soft brown hair with his unsoiled hand, “Let’s see if you can do that again.”

“Jim—“ Rich’s protests were drowned out by the feeling of Jim’s hands barely touching his cock. Rich moaned again, much louder, and he was coming again, more of himself spilling onto Jim’s expert touch.

“Good, good. Think you have one more in there for me, love?”

Rich was far past a verbal stage and didn’t protest when Jim’s hand once again found his cock. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer, and between the bites to his neck and Jim’s fingers around his dick, Richard was coming within a few more seconds. He didn’t think it would still keep coming out, but Rich watched as the viscous liquid coated Jim’s fingers and he was fascinated. Jim noticed, and his hand traced up Rich’s torso and along his already sticky lips.

Rich didn’t protest as Jim’s finger slipped inside and he cleaned himself off of his brother. He ran his tongue along the underside of the fingers and licked off every drop until Jim pulled out, smirking.

“If you can do that with my fingers, I’d love to see what you do with my cock.”


End file.
